My memories and your
by mimi-serenety
Summary: Que pasa cuando de un día para otro tu vida cambia no sabes que hacer todo es tan confuso solo esta el para brindarte su mano para recuperar tus recuerdos o prefieres hacer nuevos recuerdos con el sxs
1. Prologo

Hola este es mi primer fanfics no se si les llegue a gustar ya que es el primero pero pondre todo de mi parte para que le guste confiezo que los personajes de card captor no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados para esta historia solo algunos personajes que iran saliendo de mi bueno ya mucho parloteo los dejo y espero la disfruten si tiene algun error o hay algun problema de que les desagrada haganmelo saber y ya vere como la arreglo para que salga bien.

________________________________________

Una mañana normal para varios habitantes de aquel pequeño pueblo excepto para una joven que apenas se acaba de dar cuenta que se le había hecho tarde otra vez

-¡Hay no! -Exclamaba con desesperación- no voy a llegar T_T

Con prisa tomo todas sus cosas y a paso velos salió de su cuarto no se despidió de nadie ya que sus padres y hermano avían salido de viaje a visitar a su abuelo que se encontraba enfermo

Mientras corría se cercioraba que no se le hubiera olvidado algo pero tan sumida iba en sus cosas que apenas alcanzo a oír como alguien le gritaba -oye cuidado- cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que un carro venia a toda velocidad y ella sin saber que hacer se quedo estática esperando a que viniera el golpe

*****************************************

No puedo creer que Hitomi me haga caminar hasta su casa y solo para ver unas invitaciones cuando de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una joven que iba corriendo a mucha velocidad

-Oye cuidado- le grito al ver que una joven iba muy distraída – y al darse cuenta que pasaría una desgracia salto para empujar a aquella joven despistada

Al momento de caer los dos ella recibió el mayor golpe ya que su cabeza recibió un gran golpe dejándola inconsciente

-fíjense id…. – se oyó decir del carro que siguió a toda velocidad

-oye estas bien- le pregunto pero fue inútil ella estaba inconsciente

Maldición y ahora que- no había nadie en ese lugar que lo ayudara así que marco a un hospital para que le mandaran una ambulancia

En lo que esperaba observo que era una joven muy bella si no fuera por que estaba muy pálida se vería muy bien de que color serán sus ojos –maldición se regaño – como piensas esas cosas si tienes novia y a ella la acabas de ver reacciono cuando vio a la ambulancia ya enfrente de ellos y lo mas raro fue cuando demonios se había subido a ella

Cuando llegaron al hospital metieron luego luego a la joven a emergencias

-disculpe joven la señorita es su novia

-que no no yo la salve de que la atropellaran pero creo que callo muy fuerte por que se golpeo muy duro la cabeza

-a ok y usted se va hacer responsable

-eh no yo bueno revisare entre sus cosas para ver si encuentro algún dato de ella para avisarle a sus familiares- busco por todos lados pero no encontró ni una cartera ni celular pues que clase de chica es que no sale con una identificación

-no no encontré nada

-mm necesito que alguien se agá responsable de ella ya que este hospital es muy caro

-mm no se preocupe yo me hare cargo de todos los gastos

-cual es su nombre

-Shaoran li

-oh ok señor li firme aquí y espere en la sala de espera

-bien- u_u quien te manda a meterte en estas cosas- de repente sintió que sonaba algo –ah Hitomi

-Ho... hola Hitomi

-DONDE ESTAS

-ah yo bueno me retrase un poco es que mi mi hermana si mi hermana me aviso que vendría en unos días y tengo que hacer unas cosas para su llegada creo que no nos podremos ver hoy

-seguro que no me mientes Shaoran

-no de donde sacas eso

-bien entonces luego nos vemos te amo

Ti ti ti ti

-me colgó ah por lo menos me salve hoy- y ahora que voy hacer si ninguna de mis hermanas piensa venir ah en fin ya veré luego

Después de lo sucedido pasaron dos horas hasta que al fin pudo hablar con un doctor

-dígame es grave lo que tiene

-no en realidad todos sus signos vitales están bien solo hay un problema

-cual es – pregunto desesperado ya que ese doctor le daba mucha vuelta al asunto

-la joven al parecer perdió la memoria y no recuerda ni su nombre necesitamos a sus familiares- que es usted de la paciente

-Yo solo la ayude pero creo que hay un problema no tiene ningún dato de ella ya revise entre sus cosas y nada

-mm eso si es un problema –se quedo pensando el doctor

-valla pobre chica –pensó Shaoran

Por que no la ayuda usted

-¡que!-

-si usted firmo de responsable

-pero yo no bueno yo ash- que hago corre

-quiere verla

-eh

-Si quiere ver a la chica tal vez se alegre de ver a alguien que se preocupe por ella

-bueno yo me tengo que ir

-solo será un momento

- u_u esta bien

-bien sígame

-no puedo creerlo solo tenia que decir no e irme que idiota soy –

-Aquí es lo dejo trate de animarla esta muy deprimida y confundida

-ok

Cuando entre lo primero que vi fue un gran cuarto blanco luego una cama en el centro y en sima estaba ella se notaba que estaba muy preocupada valla es muy linda sus ojos son verdes mi color favorito por dios en que piensas Shaoran tienes novia

-quien eres tu -oí que dijo –eh yo bueno soy li Shaoran

-que eres de mi

- yo nada apenas te conocí en la mañana cuando tuviste el accidente

-oh ya veo u_u supongo que ya te vas

-eh no yo bueno-maldición por que pone esa cara ni se te ocurra Shaoran-yo te voy a ayudar vas a irte a vivir conmigo mientras recuperas la memoria-maldición yo y mi boc…

-eh cuando fue que me abraso y cuando fue que yo le correspondí maldición ahora si estoy en problemas

-gracias Shaoran-y más mi sorpresa me llamo por mi nombre ahora que

*****************************************************************

bien que les parecio aqui vemos como comienza todo bueno luego nos vemos adios

espero actualizar para la proxima semana

ojala y puedan dejarme un reviw para saber si les gusto


	2. Mi prima

Declaimer / los personajes de card captor no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados para esta historia solo algunos personajes que iran saliendo de mi

**Mi prima**

***Shaoran***

Eriol necesito de tu ayuda- termine pidiéndole a mi primo, pero que mas podía hacer, no se como demonios llega a comprenderme para mi mala suerte, pero ese no es el punto el punto es que no tenia idea de en que estaba pensando cuando le dije que la ayudaría si claro su linda carita angelical demonios nunca me quitare esos pensamientos.

**Flash back**

-bu... bueno yo me tengo que ir pero mañana vendré temprano –en ese momento entro el doctor

-valla al parecer todo esta bien es posible que mañana la de de alta pero el problema es que no sabemos nada de usted señorita-le dijo el medico con algo de preocupación

-no se preocupe doctor Shaoran me va a ayudar verdad –decía muy feliz la chica

-eh s… si entonces como a que hora la darán de alta para venir por ella

-como a las 12:00

-ok entonces mañana vendré

-tan rápido te vas-le dijo la chica con algo de de sección - bueno si es que yo tengo que pasar a ver a alguien- oh ya veo es cierto que por mi culpa perdiste casi todo el día-contesto la chica con un deje de tristeza- oh no te sientas culpable; voy a ver a mi primo no es nada importante pero tengo que ir a verlo- le dije para calmarla por que con solo verla triste me hace sentir mal - entonces vete con cuidado-me dijo dedicándome una cálida sonrisa que me hizo contestarle con una igual las cuales yo no le doy a casi nadie y nadie es nadie.

-bien entonces mañana vendré por ti y te traeré otra ropa por que la que traías se ensucio con la caída -le dije a lo que ella solo me contesto con un gracias- y después de eso me despedí de ella

*** Chica ***

-valla es un gran chico- oí que dijo el doctor después de que vi salir a Shaoran

-si ya lo creo no se que hubiera echo sin su ayuda-le dije lo que no entiendo es por que siento algo cálido en mi pecho cuando lo vi es como si –ya lo creo ya que le pago todos los gastos del hospital-oí que el medico dijo esperen, no había pensado en eso cuánto deberá ser- disculpe le -pregunte tímidamente al medico-como cuanto es lo que pago -mm pues si es una cifra alta pero no se preocupe por eso mejor descanse y ya luego vera-mm si creo que tiene razón-le dije pero no puedo quedarme así nada mas debo de pagarle no puedo ser un estorbo para el ¡no! así mueva cielo y tierra le pagara-pensaba la chica con una determinación- el medico solo la observo con una sonrisa ya que admiraba a esa chica pues des pues de todo perder la memoria y no saber nada de ella es algo duro y ella lo estaba tomando muy bien.

***Eriol***

Me encontraba tranquilamente viendo la televisión con mi linda novia cuando oí que tocaban la puerta.

-no te preocupe yo voy le dije a mi novia – cuando abrí me sorprendió ver a mi primo del otro lado de la puerta ya que el rara la vez me visitaba; cuando no estaba comprometido pero ahora su novia no lo deja ni acercarse a mi -oh Shaoran primo valla que sorpresa ya tiene como seis meses que no nos vemos –le dije con algo de burla y coraje.

-hola Eriol-me contesto con algo de nerviosismo

-quien es Eriol oh Shaoran hola pasa- le saludo Tomoyo con algo de sorpresa al igual que yo

-hola Tomoyo gracias-le contesto

-y bien a que debemos tu grata visita-creo que fui muy rápido al grano ya que esto me desconcertaba y mas viéndolo tan nervioso.

-bueno veras Eriol necesito de tu ayuda-me dijo el cual analice y note que no era una broma que en verdad necesitaba de mi ayuda al parecer se empezó a impacientar ya que yo no le contestaba nada para que prosiguiera.

***Shaoran***

-sin rodeos le dije necesito de tu ayuda pero es que no tenia a quien recurrir era la única persona que me a ayudado tanto y es en la única en quien puedo confiar para mi desgracia, y a pesar de estos seis meses en los que me eh portado mal con el tal vez el no quiera ayudarme –pensé agachando la cabeza cuando de repente oí la voz de Tomoyo – y en que quieres que te ayude Eriol -oí que me dijo cuando la vi me estaba dando una cálida sonrisa a la cual le respondí valla esto de sonreír es muy pegadizo - al fin Eriol se decidió a vivir con ella hacen una buena pareja y me alegro que este con ella

-bien cuéntanos tu problema-al fin hablo mi primo al igual me sonrió y eso me dio confianza para contarles todo lo que paso en la mañana desde que Salí de mi departamento, hasta que llegue a su casa

No supe que pensar vi como analizaba las cosas y de pronto me dijo- bien te ayudaremos pero y Hitomi que piensa supongo que ella ya sabe "no"-haciendo énfasis en el no- por que con lo que veo va a vivir contigo- bien eso no lo había pensado pero si lo analizo ella me mataría y mas sabiendo que viviría conmigo bien eso tampoco lo había pensado maldición, que voy hacer –yo no se ella no tomaría bien esto y mas sabiendo que viviría conmigo- esperen vivir conmigo eso tampoco lo había pensado.

-bien con mas razón te ayudare-eso me desconcertó mas por que ahora que lo analizo mi primo y Hitomi nunca se llevaron bien y mas sabiendo que me había comprometido con ella.

Mañana te acompañare y la lleváramos a tu departamento y luego ya pensaremos que le diremos a Hitomi- sentí una gran paz y tranquilidad cuando lo dijo- Shao –esa era la voz de Tomoyo- si-y eso que traes son sus cosas –eh si al parecer su ropa esta muy sucia- bien entonces mañana iré a mi casa por unas cosas para ella y los veré en tu departamento a ver muéstrame su ropa- cuando le mostré la ropa al parecer la estaba analizando, valla si ella no menciona sobre su ropa tendría que ir a comprarle ropa, por suerte Tomoyo es una gran diseñadora –mm valla por suerte tengo mucha ropa de su talla- le agradecí –te quedas a comer-acepte por que desde que Salí no he comido nada -y así me pase lo que resto del día con Eriol y Tomoyo platicando de cosas triviales que me relajaron mucho y me hicieron olvidar mi nuevo problema un rato.

**Fin de flash back **

-valla te vez muy frustrado y pensativo- y que querías después de mi estupidez crees que voy a estar tan tranquilo Hitomi me va a matar- le conteste-pues si en verdad ella te quiere lo entenderá y no creo que sea estupidez es humanidad –mm no lo creo ella es muy celosa-le conteste pero al parecer ya se estaba molestando y eso es muy raro en el –y tu la amas- eso me dejo helado no esperaba esa pregunta y mas sabiendo que yo me hago esa pregunta-pues supongo que si –supones como es que te vas a casar y supones que la amas a veces pienso que eres muy ingenuo y tonto.

Y con eso dejo por terminada la conversación y por lo que veo le molesto mucho mi respuesta pero a que rayos se refiere yo no soy ingenuo y mucho menos tonto oye que se a creído con decirme eso es un...

-creo que es aquí no te vallas a pasar- mm claro que no me voy a pasar- ves te lo dije te ibas a pasar- demonios siempre tiene que tener la razón.

-crees que Tomoyo lleve muchas cosas- le pregunte ya que Tomoyo se ofresio a llevarle ropa y algunas cosas a la chica y no lo dudo ni un momento- tu que crees –me dijo mi primo con una media sonrisa-mm -_-u

Después de llegar estacione el carro y nos dirigimos a la recepción para que nos dieran informes

-señorita disculpe ayer internaron a una chica y quería saber si me la puedo llevar me digiero que alas 12:00 salía- cual es el nombre de la chica-me pregunto con muy mala cara –¡eh! pero si perdió la memoria y ni su nombre lo recuerda-bu...-empecé a balbucear pero ella no sabia nada de lo que paso ayer –mm bien mi nombre es li Shaoran y son el responsable- pero el nombre de la chica-no lo di ayer por que ella estaba grave nada mas di el mío-molesta se giro a la pantalla y empezó a revisar en su computadora que se a creído-bien señor li pase a la caja y pague esta ficha por los gasto que se han hecho y después valla al consultorio 3 y hable con el doctor yamamoto y le dará indicaciones para poderse llevar a la chica -bien gracias

Si quieres yo pago en lo que tú vas por ella-me dijo mi primo-accedí y me dirigí al consultorio 3-mi sorpresa fue ver al mismo doctor que atendió a la chica ayer valla con que yamamoto

-disculpe vine a ver lo de la chica que perdió la memoria-oh pensé que ya no vendría –y por que pensó eso-no lo se solo lo pensé

-bien pasando a lo importante en esta hoja esta todo lo que debe de hacer, y no debe de forsarse a recordar, si presenta algún dolor de cabeza le darás estas pastillas y si ves alguna anomalía no dudes en traerla y dentro de dos semanas estaría bien que la trajieras para ver su evolución bien ya te la puedes llevar- me dijo, toda esa información y me llevo asta el cuarto de ella- bien te dejo hasta aquí y me despides de ella-me dijo por lo cual dude un poco en abrir pero al fin lo hice

-cuando abrí luego luego me dedico una sonrisa de felicidad-hola le dije y ella me pregunto si ya nos podíamos ir-claro te dejo esto para que te cambies y te espero afuera –ella acepto y me Salí por suerte ayer Tomoyo me dio un pans para que lo usara hoy y ya después se lo devolvía.

-ya estoy- oí que me dijo- no lo puedo creer que hasta con un simple pans se ve bien-eh si vamos vino conmigo mi primo- al que fuiste a ver ayer- ¡eh! Si el espero que te caiga bien mira esta ahí

***Eriol***

Me dirigí a pagar los gasto del hospital y los espere en la sala de espera, cuando oí que me hablaba mi primo lo vi con una chica mas bajita que el con el pelo recogido en una coleta y el pans que le presto Tomoyo se ve que le quedo muy bien, los recibí con una sonrisa por que veía que no solo mi primo la va ayudar si no ella también a el.

-hola- le dije- soy Eriol Hiraguisawa primo de Shaoran mucho gusto- ella me sonrió

-mucho gusto me gustaría darte mi nombre pero no lo recuerdo-note que lo dijo con algo de tristeza- oh vamos no te pongas triste ya veras que recordaras todo – ¡eh! si eso espero-me contesto con algo mas de animo

-bien creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí- oí que dijo me primo con algo de enojo es acaso que se puso celoso sonreí para mis adentros.

***Shaoran***

Maldición que se a creído para hablarle tan familiar a ella- bien creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí-les dije molesto esperen molesto por que si apenas la conozco ¡ah! Que me esta pasando-claro primito- me dijo Eriol con un tono burlón y después algo que me dejo desconcertado-tranquilo no estés celoso que yo ya tengo a Tomy-y riéndose se adelanto con ella

-celoso yo si claro y luego de una chiquilla que acabo de conocer por x razón maldición y me diriji al carro-Shaoran estas molesto me dijo la chica con algo de preocupación- ¡eh! no solo estaba pensando algo-ah y que pensabas –pensaba en como le va a decir a su novia lo de tu accidente-le contesto Eriol

-¡eh! tienes "novia"-me dijo con algo que no supe interpretar sin con tristeza o coraje y recalcando novia maldito Eriol para que le dijo-eh si pero no te preocupes ella entenderá- espero no causarte mas molestias- me dijo sin ninguna emoción y sin mirarme, el camino a mi departamento fue muy incomodo por no decirlo de otra manera pero al final llegamos lo que no sabia es que iba a empeorar todo

-cuando entramos lo primero que vi fue a Tomoyo sentada en un sillón y en el otro estaba Hitomi

-Hitomi que haces aquí-pues que no puedo visitar a mi novio- me dijo con algo de molestia-si si puedes pero por que no me avisaste-quien es ella- me dijo sin ningún cuidado yo no savia que contestarle si le decía la verdad no se que haría –ella es

-soy Sayuri li mucho gusto prima lejana de Shaoran y Eriol-contesto ella con una mirada desafiante que nos dejo sorprendidos a todos.

**********************

Bueno hasta aqui llego el segundo capitulo creo que me tarde un poquito y espero y no se repita

bueno espero que les aya gustado y espero que si por que esta vez puse mucho de mi parte para que me saliera lo mejor que se pudiera espero este un poco mejor que el primero

ah y quiero dejar claro que esta historia se me oocurrio un dia en la escuala raro no pero les aseguro que yo no se la copie a nadie.

Bueno en fin les agradesco a

Sasha Kinoli

rukia alejandra

Vocateam

por averse molestado en dejar un reviw gracias

bueno y tambien a los que se molestorn en leerla espero mas reviws nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo bye.


	3. Pequeños Recuerdos

Disclaimer / los personajes de card captor no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados para esta historia solo algunos personajes que irán saliendo de mi

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_-cuando entramos lo primero que vi fue a Tomoyo sentada en un sillón y en el otro estaba Hitomi_

_-Hitomi que haces aquí-pues que no puedo visitar a mi novio- me dijo con algo de molestia-si si puedes pero por qué no me avisaste-quien es ella- me dijo sin ningún cuidado yo no savia que contestarle si le decía la verdad no se qué haría –ella es_

_-soy Sayuri Li mucho gusto prima lejana de Shaoran y Eriol-contesto ella con una mirada desafiante que nos dejo sorprendidos a todos._

**Pequeños Recuerdos**

***Shaoran***

se empezaba a sentir una atmosfera algo pesada por la situación todos mirábamos como Hitomi y Sayuri se miraran con tanta intensidad que hasta miedo me daba decir algo, pero si no actuaba ahora las cosas se tensarían aun más de lo visto cuando de pronto Hitomi rompió el silencio

-¿Sayuri? - pregunto con algo de duda-mmm... nunca oí hablar a Shaoran de ti-siguió mirándola igual

-¡oh! mmm...-vi como Sayuri ponía cara de estar pensado -entonces ¡mucho gusto! -luego vi como dudaba en contestar con una pequeña sonrisa -espero y nos llevemos ¡bien! en el tiempo que este aquí ya que pasare una temporada con mi primo shao espero no te moleste- vi como Hitomi trataba de asimilar la noticia y al parecer lo tomo digámoslo bien

-claro que nos llevaremos ¨bien¨ -vi como hizo énfasis en bien ah esto va hacer más difícil de lo que pensé pero quien te manda

- Shaoran podemos hablar en privado-me dijo con un tono molesto Hitomi

-¡eh! Si este no vas a saludar a mi primo-quería hacer más tiempo pero díganme quien puede controlar a una mujer enojada yo prefiero pasar pero claro el destino está en contra mi

-Uhm si-vi como si me quisiera fulminar con la mirada

-¡hola! Eriol tanto tiempo sin verte-con algo de hipocresía

-mmm... ¡hola! me encantaría decirte cuanto gusto de volverte a ver pero estaría mintiendo- le contesto mi primo con sarcasmo

- que coincidencia es mutuo el deseo-al igual le contesto Hitomi con media sonrisa

-vieras que me importa mucho -mas sarcasmo maldición por que tiene que ser así al final el que la va a terminar pagando seré yo T,T

- Sayuri toma asiento estás en tu "casa" -le dijo Eriol enmarcando casa-y eso termino con el control de Hitomi bien mejor no hubiera hecho tiempo u,u

-Shaoran vamos hablar a hora

-uhm trague pesado- s... si –pasamos directo a la cocina

***Eriol***

-Pobre Shaoran uhm por cierto "Sayuri" de donde sacaste ese nombre

-¡oh!-sonrojándose levemente le señalo una caja que decía "Galletas de la tía Sayuri"

-¡jajá!- burlándose de ahora mi prima Sayuri- pero si dice tía no prima

-pues –titubeo en contestarme-como tú y Shaoran tienen más edad que yo pensé que sería mejor prima que tía en todo caso se oiría mejor que ustedes sean mis tíos

-¡oh! eres muy lista pero será mejor esconderlas antes de que alguien más las vea- le dijo Tomoyo con sonrisa burlona

-a propósito soy Tomoyo Daidouji novia de Eriol- le dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa que luego luego Sayuri le contesto con otra-puedes decirme Tomoyo

-mucho gusto pues ya sabes mi nombre postizo -le contesto con una gota en la cabeza-llámame Sayuri supongo que ese será mi nombre mientras recuerde el mío-finalizo con algo de melancolía que casi luego la cambio por una sonrisa

-valla tal vez ella sea la que termine ayudando a mi primito-pensó Eriol

***Shaoran***

-me puedes decir ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Porque nunca me dijiste que tú prima iba a pasar un tiempo contigo?

-bien veras- trate de pensar en una buena escusa- yo tampoco lo sabia fue como una sorpresa ayer apenas me entere- bien Shaoran lo haces bien me di ánimos mentalmente ya que estaba solo en estos momentos

-a si y ¿porque no se quedo con Eriol?

-por que Tomoyo se acaba de mudar con el y necesitan más privacidad

-¡qué! y la tuya, ¿porque tú?

-suficiente Hitomi ya estoy harto de que siempre haya un porque, ¿porque esto? ¿Porque el otro? Si siempre hago lo que me pides pero esto se acabo si quieres seguir conmigo tendrás que aceptar a mis amigos y a mis familiares quieras o no

-yo –titubeaba Hitomi nunca lo había visto tan enfurecido y como sabía lo que le convenía-¡bien! tratare de llevarme ¡bien! con tus familiares y amigos-finalizo

-pero no te enojes shao entiéndeme- con una cara falsa de tristeza (que obvio Shaoran no noto) asiéndolo sentir mal por engañarla pero era para una noble causa pensó- llego a visitar a mi novio y que me encuentro a Daidouji en tu departamento y luego llegas tu con una prima el cual nunca mencionaste que se quedaría contigo

-Hitomi yo lo siento tienes razón-le contesto Shaoran-no volverá a suceder

-¡bien! shao ágamos como que esto nunca paso-dándole un corto beso-mmm... pero mira la hora que es me tengo que ir me hablas en la noche-dándole otro beso pero esta vez más largo que el otro- bien me voy-le dijo saliendo de la cocina

En la sala se encontraban muy animadas platicando Sayuri y Tomoyo, Eriol solo se reía de las ocurrencias de su novia

-yo me voy- les dijo Hitomi con una falsa sonrisa-nos vemos Sayuri ¿qué te parece si el sábado vamos de compras? ah y tu también estas invitada Tomoyo un día de chicas- les dijo con una sonrisa que las dejo desconcertadas y solo pudieron mover la cabeza en afirmación-¡bien! entonces nos vemos el sábado ¡adiós! –y así salió del departamento contoneándose de aquí para haya

-y a esta que le pasa-dijo Tomoyo -yo no me confiaría-les susurro Eriol con mala cara

-¡uhm! siento lo de hace un rato

***Shaoran***

-vi como Hitomi invitaba a Tomoyo y a mi ahora mi prima Sayuri de compras al igual que ellas me quede desconcertado pero es que pensé que tardaría mas en asimilar lo que le pedí ¡uhm! quien las entiende

-¡uhm! siento lo de hace un rato-les dije para disculparme por lo de Hitomi

-tranquilízate primo ya sabes que estamos acostumbrados a estas típicas acciones de Hitomi-vi como dudaba en preguntarme- y a todo esto ¿cómo le hiciste para que cambiara tan pronto de parecer?

-pues no importa ya lo tengo bajo control ¿no? ahora lo que quiero saber –dirigiendo su mirada a Sayuri- de donde sacaste ese nombre-al oír la pregunta del castaño Sayuri se sonrojo notoriamente

-yo lo siento no debí -avergonzada- de haber dicho que mi apellido era Li pude haber inventado uno junto con el nombre

-mmm... en realidad no me molesta solo quiero saber cómo se te ocurrió ese nombre

-Shaoran no quieres una galleta de la tía Sayuri-le pregunto Tomoyo

-¡eh! no tommy ahora no-volviéndose con Sayuri - y bien Sayuri dime-todos cayeron estilo anime

-no importa primo cuando dejes de ser despistado entenderás algunas cosas-le comento Eriol mofándose de su adorable primo

-oye yo no soy despistado de donde sacas eso-exasperado de lo mismo de siempre- siempre con lo mismo-empezó a discutir Shaoran con Eriol

-sayuri ¿no tienes hambre?–al mencionar esto al pareces su estomago contesto por si mismo asiendo sonreír a Tomoyo y a Sayuri sonrojar

-¡bien! chicos que les parece si pedimos una pizza-propuso Tomoyo

-me parece bien tommy- le contesto Eriol

-bien ahora vuelvo

-por cierto Sayuri te llevare a tu cuarto para que descanses un rato en lo que llega la pizza - le dijo Shaoran

-si - le contesto Sayuri tímidamente

-Shaoran la guio a su nueva habitación junto a la de él, mientras Eriol iba a ver a Tomoyo, cuando entraron Sayuri quedo impresionada por lo inmenso que era el cuarto de un color verde oscuro, digno para un hombre que vive solo pensó Sayuri con una media sonrisa-tal vez si la habitación tuviera un color más claro un rosa tal vez y uno que otro peluche se vería mejor pensó haciéndola recordar borrosamente una pequeña habitación rosada con muchos peluches, una pequeña cama alado una ventana y un escritorio

-que te parece-le pregunto Shaoran volteando a verla-te sientes bien-preocupado por la expresión de la castaña

-¡eh! ¿Qué dijiste?-le pregunto con algo de vergüenza por distraerse de esa manera cuando le hablaban

-que si te encuentras bien

-si solo que se me vino a la mente una habitación rosada

-mmm... una habitación rosada que raro tal vez estés recordando algo y ¿que mas recordaste?

-nada mas eso no creo que sea de gran ayuda-comento triste

-no te preocupes si por el momento no puedes recordar bien lo importante es que descanses y poco a poco recordaras

-si tienes razón-le contesto más animada

-y bien que te parece-le pregunto Shaoran para cambiar de conversación

-es muy bonita

-Tomoyo te trajo mas ropa creo que ya la acomodo en el armario y en los cajones ah y tambien otras cosas que dijo que te serian de mucha utilidad-le dijo con algo de curiosidad por lo ultimo

-chicos en un momento llega la pizza- los interrumpió Eriol

- Shaoran no crees que deberías de remodelar esta habitación parece mas a la de un hombre que el de una pequeña chica no seas tan moustro

-oye no soy una peque moustro - le contraataco Sayuri como un reflejo cuando de pronto entendió que le había gritado a Eriol-¡uhm! yo... jaja…-nerviosa por no saber que decir

-jajaja peque moustro-rio Eriol y Shaoran dejando a Sakura mas nerviosa y sonrojada-de donde sacaste eso-le pregunto Shaoran

-yo no sé solo lo dije como un reflejo creo-contesto nerviosa

-no te preocupes Sayuri tal vez sea uno de tus recuerdos y al oír la palabra pequeña y mounstro fue como un reflejo-le dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa y tranquilidad

-¡gracias!-le contesto Sayuri con una sonrisa y un sonrojo por ver que Eriol era muy guapo

-ya llego la pizza- les aviso Tomoyo

-si ya vamos- grito Eriol-no se vallan a tardar yo me adelanto guiñándole el ojo a Sayuri haciéndola sonrojar otra vez por lo que esta vez Shaoran se dio cuenta sintiendo un ataque de celos

-¿te gusta mi primo?-le pregunto con molestia

-¡eh! -haciéndola sonrojar mas -no claro que no

-pues parece

-no solo que no se por qué le conteste así-eso lo tranquilizo un poco solo un poco

-oye Shaoran crees que cuando le conteste a Eriol haya sido otro recuerdo como el dijo

-mmm... posiblemente pero como ya te dije no te preocupes por eso-dándole una gran sonrisa que al igual la hizo sonrojar pero en la que no se dio cuenta Shaoran-bien vallamos a comer

Mientras comían la pizza platicaban amenamente entre todos hasta que el par de níveos dedujeron que ya era muy tarde y decidieron despedirse

-bien nosotros ya nos vamos ya es algo tarde-le comento al par de castaños poniéndolos nerviosos porque se quedarían solos

-deberían de descansar ya que hoy ha sido un día de muchas sorpresas -les comento Tomoyo algo divertida por lo ocurrido-bien Sayuri el sábado te veré para ir de compras con Hitomi-le aviso a la castaña-no se te vaya a olvidar tratare de estar temprano aquí-le advirtió y se acerco a su oído para decirle algo un poco mas intimo que la hizo sonrojar pero tanto Eriol como Shaoran no escucharon

-bien primito cuida bien de nuestra peque mous... se contuvo de continuar con burla asiendo sonrojar de nuevo a Sayuri-adiós primita cuida bien de él-y así se despidieron y se fueron

-bien peque... se quedo observando su reacción de Sayuri-pequeña Sayuri es hora de que descanses

-agradeciéndole mentalmente de que no le digiera otra cosa -gracias Shaoran no se cómo te pagare todo lo que estas asiendo por mi-le dijo con una calidez que le removió algo por dentro a Shaoran y sin previo aviso deposito un beso en la mejilla de Shaoran, pronto se retirándose a su habitación dejando aun muy confundido y sonrojado Shaoran -que me está pasando-pensó en lo que se dirigía también a su habitación

A la mañana siguiente Shaoran se levanto temprano para prepararle el desayuno a Sayuri que si bien ayer había sido un día muy estresante hoy trataría de relajarse fue a la habitación de Sayuri para avisarle que el desayuno ya estaba listo pero al no oír respuesta decidió entrar y cerciorase que estaba bien, acercándose a su cama la observo por un largo rato que lo dejo hipnotizado cuando despertó de su ensoñamiento le hablo 1, 2 veces y nada-Sayuri ya está el desayuno

-hermano ya voy solo un rato mas-eso lo dejo impresionado acaso será que ya esta recordando, una parte de él se alegro y otra parte no tanto

-Sayuri soy Shaoran ya despiértate-le dijo con una suavidad haciendo despertar a Sayuri que se le quedo viendo por largo rato cuando despertó por completo entendió que el que estaba enfrente era Shaoran el joven que le había brindado su apoyo por lo de su pérdida de memoria

-Shaoran que pasa-le pregunto desconcertada

-¡eh! yo venía a hablarte para que desayunaras-pensó será bueno decirle que al parecer recordó a su hermano mmm... no por ahora no-vístete y te espero en el comedor saliéndose rápidamente de ahí

-Sayuri sintió que algo se le vino a su mente- hermano -dijo desasiéndose de ese pensamiento por qué no sabía si en verdad tenía un hermano o había creado un sueño en el que se repetía lo que paso con Eriol pero ahora con un joven alto de tez morena castaño posiblemente era Shaoran pensó y se apresuro a vestirse para desayunar

-ya en el comedor disfruto lo bien que cocinaba Shaoran-¡ah! sabe delicioso eres un buen cocinero me enseñarías- le pregunto a Shaoran -asiéndolo sonreír ya que parecía una pequeña niña-un día de estos le contesto el

-y que vamos hacer hoy -le pregunto con una gran sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar

-uhm vallamos a dar una vuelta por ahí tal vez te haga bien le dijo

-si-le contesto eufórica y feliz

-bien solo hay que terminar el desayuno y hacer los deberes de la casa si quieres descansa en lo que yo lo hago

-oh no no yo te ayudare-le contesto Sayuri rápidamente

-pero deberías descansar

-¿por favor? Shaoran déjame ayudarte-le rogo asiendo asentir a Shaoran

Cuando terminaron el desayuno y los deberes salieron al centro comercial por lo que Sayuri estaba feliz de ver a mucha gente de ahí para haya tal vez alguien la reconozca y le hable pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por

-mira Shaoran ese osito-señalándole un pequeño oso con un pequeño moño rojo en el cuello -es muy lindo verdad se parece a ti -

-¡eh! si- asiéndolo sonrojar por el comentario tal vez eso le ayude a cambiar un poco su cuarto decidió agarrarlo y comprarlo

-no Shaoran no es necesario

-le aria bien a tu habitación que como dijo Eriol es mas para un hombre que para una mujer-pagándolo y entregándoselo a Sayuri-gracias shao le pondré Shaoran-le dijo feliz asiéndolo sonrojar pero pronto fueron interrumpidos por un par de señoras que los miraban y alegres les comento-hacen una bonita pareja-haciendo a los castaños sonrojar-les aseguro que su amor será eterno

-n... nosotros no somos pareja-le contesto Shaoran nervioso a las señoras haciendo sentir triste a Sayuri

-oh pero muchacho no niegues a tu novia no ves que la haces sentir triste -le dijo con algo de sentimiento la señora

-eh yo bueno...-ya no sabía que decir en realidad no le desagradaba la idea de salir con la castaña no Shaoran la acabas de conocer y además tienes a Hitomi se regaño mentalmente

-no señora en realidad somos amigos le contesto la castaña con tranquilidad pero sin mostrar una sonrisa

-oh lo siento como vi que compraron el osito que estaba en la vitrina y le ponías el nombre de el chico

-el oso que tiene que ver- le pregunto Shaoran algo intrigado

-bueno dicen que si le regalas un oso a la chica que le pertenece tu corazón y le pones el nombre del ser amado su amor durara por toda la vida- dejando a Shaoran muy pálido y a Sayuri muy sonrojada

-este ya es tarde Sayuri vámonos- le dijo rápidamente Shaoran a lo que esta solo asintió

Caminaron largo rato sin comentar nada ya que por el incidente que acababa de pasar los dejos muy nerviosos cuando volteo Shaoran vio el parque pingüino decidiendo que le invitaría un helado

-Sayuri no quieres un helado-al decirle eso se le ilumino la cara a Sayuri

-si-contesto emocionada como si se le hubiera olvidado el incidente de hace un momento

Shaoran le pidió que lo esperara en una banca junto a un árbol de cerezo cuando regreso le entrego un helado de fresa y el uno de chocolate

-¡ah! sabe delicioso y el tuyo-le pregunto emocionada

-también-le contesto embelesado por lo bella que se veía con la puesta del sol

-te gusta el chocolate-pregunto aun emocionada sin darse cuenta de que Shaoran la observa

-si

-¡uhm! pues como yo aun no recuerdo casi nada creo que mi favorito hasta ahorita será el de fresa-le dijo con una gran sonrisa que hizo que a Shaoran se le olvidara todo al notar esto Sayuri al igual que él se le quedo mirando por un largo rato hasta que sus caras quedaron muy cercas una de la otra Sayuri por instinto empezó a cerrar los ojos al igual que Shaoran esperando el contacto del chico cuando lo recibió sintió miles de mariposas revolotear por su estomago el beso fue dulce y cálido a la vez que les hizo olvidar todo por completo solo existían los dos nadie más a su alrededor pero con lo que no contaban es que alguien los observaba desde un lugar más lejano al de ellos.

Uff al fin el tercer capítulo me tarde mucho, no tengo justificación perol inicio de clases, problemas con mi compu se borraron todos mis capítulos pero por fortuna la idea no se me ha ido y la inspiración aun sigue un poco creo en fin.

Que les pareció, espero que les agrade el último párrafo aunque dude en ponerlo no se ya veré que pongo en el siguiente capítulo. Ha Y para los que tenían duda del nombre de Sayuri espero que haya quedado contestada esa pregunta se me ocurrió desde que le puse ese nombre espero y no se les haga algo muy tonto XD por ultimo quiero agradecer a los que se molestan en dejarme un review ya que son de gran ayuda para seguir con la historia y a los que se molestan en leerla quiero agradecer a:

**Dark-oji**

**Mary-T06**

**Sasha Kinoli**

Gracias por dejarme su comentario

Bien nos vemos para la próxima actualización

Dejen reviews bye


End file.
